


Fleeting Moments

by CherryEmbly



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Cocky Naruto, Emotional, Infidelity, M/M, NSFW, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto/Sasuke - Freeform, One Shot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke/Naruto - Freeform, Sweet Naruto, Top Naruto, Yaoi, bottom sasuke, desperate love, poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Though both married, Sasuke and Naruto have long since succumbed to their feelings towards one another. Whenever Sasuke blows into town, they take advantage of the time together and pretend for a brief few moments, that they are lovers without restrictions.





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 is all about new ventures and this is to celebrate reaching 20 followers on my new Twitter @BooksByCherry! Come join us!

Sasuke knocked once on Naruto’s office door knowing exactly what await him on the other side. 

“Yeah,” Naruto called from inside. Sasuke entered the office with his most recent notes in hand. Not even his own family knew he was in the village, but Naruto knew. Naruto always knew. “I've told you before that you don't have to knock.” 

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to maintain his composure. Naruto, whom Sasuke always found good looking, had definitely aged well. With a backdrop of midnight Konoha, Naruto’s blue eyes set for Sasuke, despite their bags, shined like the moon behind him. He had a small smile on, he usually did with Sasuke, and his official robes and coat had been tossed aside in interest of comfort and he now wore a plain white T-shirt. 

“It’s a matter of respect,” Sasuke replied. “You’re the hokage.” 

“So’re you,” Naruto murmured back. 

Sasuke closed the door behind him and kept his distance. Not that it made much difference, but the least he could do was pretend to have some resolve. 

“I reject that title,” Sasuke huffed. 

Naruto chuckled. “I know you do, idiot.” 

Sasuke’s heart leapt once. Sure he was hokage, sure he was the five nations’ most powerful ninja, but to Sasuke, Naruto was still just Naruto. 

“You worked hard to get here. You’ve dedicated your life to this village. I nearly took it out, a couple times.” 

“Sasuke.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I know. Sorry.” Naruto claimed he wanted to leave their troubled past in the past. He didn’t like when Sasuke brought it up. 

Sasuke was different. He believed he deserved to be constantly reminded of his sins as atonement. For all the crimes he’d committed, he’d been accepted into his home village once again, was considered a ninja of Konoha, had a wife, a beautiful daughter and, in his mind most importantly, a Naruto. 

“How are things in the Mist?” Naruto asked, changing the subject. 

Sasuke tossed the scroll with his notes over. “The rumors were just that. Things seemed calm enough there to me. I saw no signs of an uprising and I got a chance to check in with Suigetsu and Choujurou and neither of them had heard of one either.” 

“You have something about a band of thieves here,” Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. It was so Naruto to be just as concerned about a lowly group of thieves as he was about a possible national uprising. “Just a few thugs with nothing better to do. I gave them a stern talking to and they shouldn't be bothering anyone anymore.” 

Naruto set the scroll down on his already covered desk and stretched his arms above his head. With his robes and jacket gone, he really did look just like the same teenage idiot that saved Sasuke’s life. His hair was shorter, but his whiskers were still there and he still made the same foolish expression as he yawned and stretched. He was simply Naruto and Sasuke no longer fought to deny the truth. 

He was madly in love with Naruto. 

Naruto sprawled himself across his desk. “I'm tired.” 

“You should go home,” Sasuke hummed. “I'm sure Hinata and your kids would be thrilled.” 

Naruto sat up and his eyes landed in Sasuke’s black ones instantly. “You don’t want me to stay here?” His eyes hid a hint of whimsy, mischief even. 

Of course he did. He’d love nothing more than for Naruto to stay. But how could he say something selfish like that? After all he’d put Naruto through? After all he’d put everyone through? 

“Sasuke?” Naruto prompted again. Sasuke didn’t respond. He didn’t have it in him. If he opened his mouth now, only the truth would come out. Naruto sighed. “I suppose I've gotten enough work done. I could go home.” 

Naruto’s voice had a tone to it that Sasuke knew well, and even found himself hopeful of. “Good,” Sasuke lied. 

Naruto stood up from his desk and stretched again, then he grabbed his orange and black jacket from his chair and slipped it on. He walked around his desk towards Sasuke, forging a tense eye contact as he moved. Sasuke stood in wait. If Naruto wanted to leave and go home, Sasuke wouldn't stop him, but if he wanted to do what Sasuke hoped he wanted to do, he certainly wouldn't stop him there either. 

Naruto got closer and closer until here was nose to nose with Sasuke. He smiled and Sasuke cursed himself for being unable to quiet the rampant galloping in his heart or the prickling of his skin as goosebumps rose and caused his hair to stand on end. Naruto smelled so good. Faintly of paper, but more boldly of the wilderness and the spices of ramen most likely eaten recently. Sasuke had stared down gods and not felt as defenseless as he felt whenever Naruto was around. In truth, the no. 1 most unpredictable ninja was an assassin in his own right. 

“You never were good at being honest, Sasuke,” Naruto growled in a low, resonant voice 

Sasuke swallowed hard. “I've told you already that I don't plan to ask anything of you. If you'd like to go home to your family, I think you should.” 

“Really?” Naruto was taking small steps forward, forcing Sasuke back until the raven's back was pressed firmly against the doors behind him. The arrogance dissipated from Naruto's gaze in a second, leaving behind the sweet, desperate one he'd given Sasuke many times before. “Do you really want me to go?” 

Sasuke's hands were clutching the sides of Naruto's flack jacket before he could stop them. “No. I want you to stay.” 

Sasuke could pretend he was giving in to please Naruto, but nothing could be further from the truth. Decades of chasing after Sasuke and doing everything in his power to bring him home had chipped away at the Uchiha's resistance. If the beginning of their relationship was Naruto as a master fighting for the obedience of some brutish animal, Sasuke was no more than a puppy now, that responded immediately when called. Was, in fact, always waiting for the call. Sasuke was hopeless. 

Naruto smiled; a brief, genuine happiness that was immediately replaced by cockiness and cunning. The master had called, the puppy arrived, and now it was time to play. He leaned in the final mere centimeters to drop his lips to Sasuke's, but placed only a taut kiss upon them. He hovered just away, making Sasuke's mind go fuzzy with desire, until it was he himself pulling Naruto's jacket to force a deeper contact. Lips meeting and tongues entangling, Sasuke pushed on even through the dissipating air in his lungs. Naruto was the only life he needed and if he suffocated locked to the other, he'd go out on the highest of notes. 

Still, Naruto displayed desperation for Sasuke differently, in a way Sasuke often found horrifying. The blond pulled himself away and sat for a moment staring Sasuke over. His gaze painted Sasuke in an invisible ink of longing and excitement and Sasuke's face burned in response. 

“Stop,” Sasuke hissed. “I don't like that.” 

“I have to memorize it,” Naruto responded. “Tomorrow you'll be gone again. I need enough to tide me over.” He took Sasuke's existing hand and pulled, guiding the man to turn around. Sasuke obliged, his body near overheating as he heard Naruto hum “mmmm” in his ear. 

Sasuke leaned his head back against Naruto's shoulder, earning himself a bite on the neck, followed by arduous licking and kissing. Naruto pulled his body flush against Sasuke, and Sasuke could feel a firm jab at his backside. Sasuke rutted against it on instinct and Naruto growled. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke's neck, giving it a light squeeze, and Sasuke's groan pulsated. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke huffed, slightly impatient with the pace. 

“Shh, let me work,” Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and the words shivered all the way down Sasuke's spine. 

Naruto pinched the button on Sasuke's overcoat and snapped it apart. The pair shifted apart only what was necessary to allow the garment to slip from Sasuke’s shoulders and were glued again before it hit the ground. Naruto continued on to Sasuke's vest, undoing the buttons with a single hand and practiced precision, and then turned Sasuke to face him again when it was loose. He pushed it over Sasuke's shoulders and down to the ground and then pulled his shirt up and over. 

“Too many clothes,” Naruto complained and Sasuke chuckled. Anytime Naruto started to seem too strong and confident, he would say or do something to remind Sasuke that he was the same goofball he met all those years ago. 

The one who saved and changed his life. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss. He loved him so much it hurt and he found he could never quite get enough. He wanted to memorize it too. Something to tide him over. 

Naruto didn't resist the affection. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and pulled him as close as he could, sinking into the kiss, pulling his arms away only briefly, to drop his own jacket away. He lifted Sasuke off his feet with an ease that might bother the raven if he weren't lost in Naruto, but his brain had no space left. He instead wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and allowed himself to be carried and set atop Naruto's desk. As he hit the surface he clawed his hands up Naruto's ribcage and pulled the blond's shirt with it. Naruto stepped away from Sasuke and pulled his shirt off entirely, sending Sasuke's heart to racing even more. The body of the hardworking hokage was simply stunning. Firm pecs crowned well defined abs and the bicep of Naruto's real arm was cut and thick. Sasuke's expression must have betrayed his desire to remain stoic, because Naruto chuckled and flexed. 

“Stop that, you moron,” Sasuke murmured despite drinking in the image before him. 

Naruto stepped forward and crouched in front of Sasuke, casting him one final smile before ducking his head towards his thighs. Sasuke sucked in air as Naruto's mouth began to nuzzle against Sasuke's bulge in his pants, mouthing first at his sheathed balls and then over his cock. He didn't linger long, sliding his hands up Sasuke's thighs until he could grab the hem of his pants and pull them down and off. He kissed his way back up Sasuke's legs, switching between the two with nips and sucks until he'd returned to Sasuke's starved length. He placed a firm kiss on the head, pulling another light moan out of Sasuke that melted into something longer and deeper and Naruto closed over. 

Sasuke leaned backwards, caring not about the crinkling of papers beneath him as he writhed against Naruto's work. The blond worked his way up and how the shaft, a slow burn at first, taking Sasuke in in painfully pleasant centimeters, converting the cool air around him into a delightful warmth as he moved further and further down. He then increased his pace, a full slurp and suck from the base of his dick, to the head, and then back down again. 

Sasuke gasped as he felt a finger poke as his hole. It was cold and wet, slicked with something Sasuke didn't see, but as it pushed it the brief sting was coated in an immediate heat. It sent Sasuke's mind into a haze as his legs began to shake and his desire to have Naruto inside him grew exponentially. 

“N-Naruto,” Sasuke moaned. 

Naruto dropped Sasuke's member with a pop. He smiled up at Sasuke as he moved his finger in and out at a smooth pace. “Don't make me tell the story of how embarrassing it was to buy this stuff. I'm glad you like it.” Naruto added another finger as the hole loosened. “You're tight.” 

“I want you, Naruto,” Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto didn't hesitate. He pulled his hand from Sasuke, a lewd squelch filling the room, and stood to his feet. He blanketed himself over Sasuke and pulled him into a deep, powerful kiss, threading his bandaged, artificial fingers into Sasuke's black hair, his real hand snaking between them towards his own groin. 

Naruto parted his lips from Sasuke and hovered just above his face. Their eyes met and Sasuke’s heart shattered at the way Naruto stared at him like the only thing in the universe that mattered. “Sasuke,” he huffed in a desperate voice. A firm, hot head poked at Sasuke's opening. “Sasuke, I'm coming in.” 

The sensation of being filled with Naruto, though painful at first, was overwhelmed by whatever lubrication Naruto used earlier, burning its way through him as Naruto pushed further. A long, drawn out moan escaped Sasuke's lips, and even Naruto grunted as he moved, releasing a final sigh when he was fully seated inside. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto's voice was low and shook with resonance. Sasuke recognized the tone and could barely stand it. 

He lifted his one existing hand to touch Naruto's cheek. “Don't. Don't say it. I don't deserve it.” 

Naruto turned his head to kiss the palm of Sasuke's hand. He looked back at Sasuke and smiled. “You do.” He pulled himself out and pushed back into Sasuke in a full thrust, filling the raven with the tingling substance igniting his body from the inside out. “Sasuke.” 

Naruto picked up the pace, and Sasuke threw his head back. It was better than eating his favorite food, better than a full day of sleep. Naruto inside him thrusting in and out and in and out was a luxury Sasuke didn't deserve. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, pulling the man back down into a kiss. He couldn't help but be possessive of Naruto during the few rare moments where he could be. It was unfair. For all the pain and turmoil he caused him and the people he most wanted to protect, he shouldn't even be able to be near Naruto. But when he was connected to him in the most intimate way, open to him, pleasuring him, he bathed in it, drowned in it. It was selfish but he would accept his fleeting moments and if the time ever came that Naruto grew tired of Sasuke, the raven wouldn't resist, but until then he would take all of him gladly. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke moaned, his claws digging into the other's back as Naruto targeted his spot inside. “There, Naruto.” 

Naruto bit and sucked at Sasuke's ear as he moved within his lover. Sasuke didn't resist letting out full screams as Naruto's movement grew more fervent, more starved, after the goal now. Naruto pushed his between the two of them and wrapped and arm around Sasuke's leaking organ, a tight warm hand pulling. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned. “I'm not gonna last.” 

Sasuke's own groin burned and seared as the powerful feeling grew within him as well. Naruto jabbing at him inside with precision and his heavy, warm hand milking him outside, he too couldn't take much more. 

“Naruto.” 

Naruto grunted. “Sasuke.” 

With a final bite of Sasuke's chin, a surge of electricity shot its way through Sasuke's body and straight out of his cock in spurts of white that covered Naruto's hand and shook his lower body. 

Naruto moaned and stuttered out a series of quick thrusts, emptying himself inside before coming to rest. They sat in silence for some time, each letting the occasional moan puff out as they caught their breath and recovered from the jaunt. Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke, but remained hovering above the other. His crystal blue eyes sparkled as he stared down. He'd always looked at Sasuke that way. No amount of bad deeds had dulled Naruto's eyes for Sasuke. They always watched him with adoration.

“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto hummed. 

Sasuke's heart filled so full he thought it may burst and flood his body. It wasn't just being near Naruto, the man himself was a luxury Sasuke didn't deserve… 

…but he'd take it. 

“I… I love you too, Naruto.” 

Naruto smiled. He knelt down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. “I'm sorry.” 

Sasuke lifted his arm once again to rub a hand through Naruto's hair. “You should never apologize to me.” 

“I know on some level this is wrong. Hinata and Sakura.” 

Sasuke's wife did then skip across his mind. Sakura was the one who first told Sasuke that the way he felt for Naruto was stronger than a friendly or brotherly bond. In his own way, he loved Sakura too. He didn't regret marrying her or starting a family with her, and the kunoichi was fully aware of those facts. They both knew that Naruto was always going to be a part of the picture. Life had just made it so. 

“I feel guilt,” Sasuke admitted. “When I keep you here on nights when you could be home with your family, I feel like I'm taking a prize I've far from earned.” Naruto's head dropped a little, but Sasuke used his hand in the blond's hair to tilt it back up. “But I can't help it. When I'm near you… You're the only thing that matters.” 

Naruto's smile returned, that time, larger. “Yeah.” 

The pair rearranged themselves, which included removing Naruto's final articles, tidying the papers they'd messed up on his desk, turning down the office lights, and locking the door. Naruto pulled out a futon he kept stored away for the nights he often had to sleep in his office, and the two curled up inside. Naruto massaged his hand through Sasuke's hair, and if the raven were a cat, he'd purr. He enjoyed the feeling even as the movement got slower and slower until it eventually came to a rest followed by soft snores. Sasuke smiled. Normally, he would wait until that moment to slip away from Naruto's warm arms and back out into the night before anyone came knocking the next day, but as he lay there, he decided to be selfish one more time. He pulled his body as close to Naruto's as it would go, tucked his head under the blond's chin and in no time at all the blissed comfort pulled him from consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> **Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)**


End file.
